Artio the Nephilim
by Female whovian
Summary: Set in episode 5X19 "Hammer of the Gods". Artio, goddess of the bear has a secret. A holy secret. She is a Nephilim, and escapee of hell. But what will happen when she is faced with the very creatures that put her there in the first place? Crap description, but good story. One-shot.


Nephilim. That's what they call us. Children of humans and angels. Dirty, disgusting creatures. Abominations, mistakes, cast down to Lucifer to spend the rest of their miserable lives in pain. And that is what children are told in their Sunday school classes. We are the children of the fallen, not to be trusted, but to be hated. We are… inhuman. And I believed that. So I hid, became someone else. Something else. What I didn't know that some other heavenly creature was in hiding as well. And he was the worst to be found by. Because instead of killing me… he made me laugh.

* * *

They call me Artio, goddess of the bear. But, that is not my true name. My mother originally named me- well, that doesn't really matter. I can barely remember my birth name anyway. All I know is I changed it. To escape my life, to become a fugitive. When I got out of hell, I took on a different appearance at the first chance I could. And somehow, I met one of the most loving creatures on this Earth. Bears. Completely misunderstood animals. They treated me like one of their own, kind, caring, and always up for a laugh. When I first came in contact with humans I was so captured by my love of the wilderness I barely realized they were there. Until they shot my brethren. I don't remember much after that, but I know the people there promised to never hunt my family again. The Celts, as they were called, named me Artio, and worshiped me as a goddess for my great power. Huh, power my ass. But I was shunned as an abomination by so many that, when they respected me, I basked in it. But as the world moved on they began to worship different gods, until one God was named. The God that had cast me and so many others down to a pit. They began to follow the teachings of Jesus and his disciples. But most of all… they forgot. And I became angry. And my once peaceful brethren felt my anger and lashed out at any human that got too close. We were pronounced as dangerous, and were called by Natives as brave and powerful killers. However as the Natives were killed off, people began to forget again. But the other pagan gods never forgot. Even Kali showed me a shred of respect. Because it took a lot to make a once peaceful goddess into a ruthless killer. And that, is what I became.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when I received the invitation. I scoffed at Mercury's handwriting, barely legible due to his inability to take his time. But the letter quickly interested me as I read on.

"Tired of the Judeo-Christian religion acting like they rule this universe? Feeling enraged by Lucifer and Michael trying to rip this world apart? Then you are invited to attend this year's conference of pagan gods of all religions and ages. Please RSVP as soon as possible. Dinner will be included. And please be aware that we are all on the same side, so no maiming each other… at least until the meeting is over." I chuckled at that last line. You couldn't invite so many different religions into one area and not expect a teensy bit of maiming. Nonetheless I replied as quickly as I could. There was no way I was going to miss this.

* * *

"Welcome to the Elysian Fields Motel. Name?"

"You know my name M." I replied irritably. I was not in the mood for his bullcrap. However he just gave me a sneer.

"Name?" Oooh, he was really trying my patience today.

"Artio." I growled. He gave me a bright smile before typing away ridiculously on his computer. He then turned to me with that never wavering smile.

"Alrighty then! Here's your key if you want to go to freshen up," he commented staring at my white gown covered in grass and dirt stains with a judgmental look in his eyes. I snarled at him but he ignored me continuing, "And we have all you can eat buffet in the dining room." I snatched the key from his hand and stomped to my room. Once arriving there I shut the door and observed my appearance. Alright, I had to admit, from the twigs woven into my hair and the odd blood stain on my dress, I could use some cleaning up. I peeled the garment from my body and headed towards the bathroom. After a few tries I figured out how to work the damn shower and stepped under the gushing water. And, I had to admit, it was heavenly (ironic choice of words I know). Don't get me wrong, I love the woods, and bathing in the rivers wasn't the worst thing ever, but hot water was wonderful. Once I had successfully removed all the dirt, blood, and such from my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower into the very steamed up bathroom. I grabbed the blow dryer from the side of the mirror and began to work at getting my hair to have a semblance of normality. Unlike every other god, goddess, and angel I'd ever met, I actually had to work on my appearance. Once I was satisfied with my blonde ringlets I walked out to the bedroom, only to find a green gown draped across the bed with a note sitting beside it. I quickly picked it up getting slightly annoyed at the contents.

"Kali wasn't sure if you had anything appropriate to wear to the meeting. I hope this dress will suffice." I recognize Mercury's writing instantly, but couldn't help but wonder how to hell he put this in my room without me noticing as I have very good hearing. Ah well, some things are better off not knowing. I picked up the dress giving it a quick once over and decided that despite being a bit of a bitch, Kali had excellent taste. The dress was a light green, like the colour of the freshly grown grass in spring and stopped at the knee until a gauzy material continued it down to my feet. Next to the dress lay a pair of golden-brown gladiator sandals and long layered pendant made of gold. Beside those was the item I particularly loved her for. It was a beautiful crown made a bit like a daisy chain but covered with vines, wildflowers, and bright berries. I grinned as I began to dress loving how soft the material felt against my skin. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but gasp. I hadn't look the good in a long while... and it felt great. Now, all I needed was food.

* * *

My stomach couldn't help but growl at the expanse of food laying out on the table. I quickly grabbed as much fruit, vegetables, and meat as the plate could carry. I will admit, I made two trips. After I was slightly full, I raced to the pie stand only to bump into a tall man (well, taller than me) with a buzz cut and a plaid shirt. I internally scoffed at his clothing choice, I mean honestly was he trying to look like a lumberjack?

"Sorry!" I instantly said, though not an inch of me felt apologetic.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied in a husky voice before cradling his pie to his chest and walking away. I huffed at the man's rudeness but carried on to grab a slice of apple pie. After I was satisfied I turned to see the same man trying to hit on Kali. I smirked as she shot him down with only six words. That woman is cold hearted, and I respect her for it. After devouring my food, I went back to my room and flicked on the TV to watch a documentary on the Nature Channel. Funny enough, on bears. Ah well, the world works in mysterious ways. After a good while I received a knock on the door. I opened it to see a smug Mercury standing in the hallway.

"Meetings starting. We await you milady." I groaned at his choice of words but kept my tongue as I stomped past him. It wasn't long before I approached the doors. I took a deep breath for luck before opening the doors and walking in.

* * *

I was in the middle of an in depth discussion about Thor in today's media with Odin, when the men were shoved in. I was shocked to see the man who'd bumped into me earlier and a taller brunette as the captured hunters. Just as they arrived, Mercury rolled in a silver platter.

"Dinner, is served." He said as he revealed a dead man's head with an apple in his mouth. I clapped politely with the others while salivating on the inside. I then turned and watched men with interest, before skipping over to them.

"Who are you?" I asked politely with a grin on my face.

"Who are you?" The man who bumped into me shot back.

"Artio, goddess of the bears." I replied a large smile on my face as I thought about my companions.

"But you're like 12 years old." He said in an ignorant voice.

"No idiot, I'm like 6,000 years old." I replied in an annoyed voice.

"Artio, come here or you won't get any dinner." Cried Kali. I sighed before turning back to the hunters and smiling.

"Bye boys." I grinned before slipping off back to the food hoping they'd left me an eyeball.

I kept munching on a carrot as I watched Baldur give his opening speech, trying to rally the troops. But I couldn't help but sigh when the fights began to break out. We couldn't go five minutes, could we? I grinned when I saw Sam and Dean (the hunters who turned out to be Lucifer and Michael's vessels, gasp) trying to escape while the arguments reigned on. I gave a signal to Kali who quickly took over the situation.

The men jumped as a chandelier crashed before their feet.

"Stay." Commanded Kali. I grinned at her as she launched into a speech about fighting our enemy's. I couldn't help but agree with her. It was them or us.

"With all due respect, ma'am," began Mercury, "we haven't even tried talking to them." I smirked as he began to choke up blood before Baldur put a stop to all the fun.

"Kali!" he commanded in a deep voice.

"Who asked you?' she replied snarkily. Just as I was about to join in the debate, and perhaps coax her along when the door slammed open causing me to jump. I stared in horror as an angel crashed through the door with the nametag Loki on his chest. Just as I was to jump up and explain what he was, I felt my voice disappear and I seemed to be stuck to my chair like glue. I tried to fight his compulsion, but he was strong.

"Can't we all just get along?" he cried smiling at the room. Dean began to say something but his voice was cut off, much like mine.

"Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" he said smiling sarcastically. I watched silently as he and Baldur began to have an argument. Toward the end however he turned to Sam and Dean.

"The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He snapped his fingers and the two men disappeared. Then he turned to me and gave me a bright smile.

"That includes you kiddo. See you soon." And before I could protest I found myself in a different room, and felt a sharp pain in my head before the world turned black.

* * *

I felt woozy as I came to and felt my hands and feet bound as I lay spread out on a comfortable mattress.

"O.K. Did that - Holy crap!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."

"O.K. Yeah. Next time."

"Alright, so what's our next move?"

"Let's first figure out what to do about the kid."

"Dean, like she said before, she's no kid."

"I know, but… it just doesn't feel right. She still looks like a child." He grumbled.

"You're half right." I said calmly sitting up. They both jumped before glaring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Compared to those guys' downs there, I am a child."

"Ok, whatever. Point is, you're like 6,000, right?"

"Yeah. But that's not the point."

"Oh really? Then enlighten me to what the point is." Said Dean sarcastically.

"Explain to me why there is an angel here posing as Loki." They stared at me in shock.

"How- How did you know that?" Stuttered Sam.

"Oh come on. It easy to figure out. One look at his wings and boom! Angel alert."

"The question is, how can you see his wings?" I sighed at Sam's question. How the hell was I supposed to answer that without revealing my true identity?

"Look, that doesn't matter now. What are you going to do next?" They exchanged looks before turning to me.

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" I scoffed, slightly offended by being called a freak.

"And when are you ever lucky?" I jumped as a voice filled the room. Startled I scrambled back on the bed trying to get as far away from the angel as possible. He grinned at my reaction, most likely making fun of me in his head.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean shot back.

"Gabriel? As in the archangel?" I gasped. I scrambled back even more trying to increase the distance between me and the archangel. He smirked but merely ignored my outburst.

"Maybe later, big boy." I watched, stunned, as Dean and Gabriel began to argue. Was the guy an idiot? Why was he arguing with an angel of all creatures? I tuned back at the conversation as it began to end.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?" Dean replied to him rudely."

"Fine." Gabriel gritted out.

"But before I leave," he said turning to me, "The kids coming with me." I tried to get further away from him, falling off the bed in my attempt to get away.

"Please, I'll do anything," I begged, tears forming in my eyes, much to the confusion of the hunters in the room who didn't understand what was happening, "Just leave me alone. Please!" I cried on the verge of sobbing. But Gabriel merely cocked his head to the right before snapping his fingers causing me to be thrust into the darkness once more.

* * *

I woke up groggily to find my hands and feet free and I was curled up under the covers of a warm bed giving me a sense of déjà vu. Then I remembered what had just happened. I scrambled up only to find Gabriel watching me from an armchair.

"You know, you look just like an innocent child when you're sleeping. But you're not, are you?" He said watching me. I sniffled a bit trying to hold back tears. _I am not going to cry_ , I tried to tell myself, reminding myself about how strong I was, but it just wasn't working. I had tried so hard, to stay hidden, and it just fell apart in a blink of an eye. He stared at me some more as the tears started to form in my eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Can you please stop crying? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are." I finally got control of myself and looked up at the archangel.

"I'm Artio. Celtic goddess of the bears." He clucked his tongue and shook his head once again.

"Now see, a week ago, I would have believed you. But given how terrified of me you are, I'm guessing you are someone else. Something else."

"Please," I begged my voice shaking slightly, "I can't tell you." He sighed once more before standing up and sitting on the foot of the bed as I tried to put distance between us.

"Look kiddo," he began gently, "I have no idea who you are. I don't know why you're terrified of me. But I swear, I'm not going to kill you. I'll even help protect you from whatever scares you so much. But you need to leave. This meeting is no place for a child," he raised his hand to stop me before I could protest, "And I understand you are not that young, but you still should go. Because my brother is not one to be messed with. You can't defeat him. None of you can."

"I don't care." I said boldly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I don't care," I said again a bit louder, "I can't leave now. I understand how dangerous this will be. Oh man, do I ever know how dangerous this will be. But some of these people are my friends. I can't abandon them now." He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight and nodded his head.

"Jeez, you're worse than the Winchesters." I grimaced at that as he chuckled at me. His laughter was so infectious I couldn't help but giggle. Then I realized what I was doing. He could banish me back to hell. He could torture me, kill me, he could do whatever he wanted to me. So why was he making me laugh? I began to laugh heartily, like I hadn't done in years. Once I'd finally got control of myself, and he began to calm down, he turned to me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Alright. Well, follow me to the ballroom. I'll escort you." Slowly I took his outstretched arm and suddenly I appeared in the ballroom surrounded by the gods. I stood there for a moment before returning to my seat next to Odin.

* * *

I watched as the hunters plopped down in their seats once more, giving Gabriel a harsh stare. Kali stood before addressing the room.

"Now that we're all back, I have an announcement. The Trickster has tricked us." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Kali, don't." He said peering into her eyes. But she just ignored his request.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want," then reaching into his jacket, she pulled put his angel blade, "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel." A round of gasps and cries of protests went around the room. He licked his lips nervously before groaning.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." I was nodding inside, I knew Lucifer. He was a terrible beast. Full of rage and had a lack of empathy for anyone or anything. But I kept my poker face up hoping to not let anyone know my true thoughts.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali cried much to my horror. She was usually more reasonable than this.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" He cried only to be interrupted by Kali once more.

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." I gasped audibly as she stabbed the angel blade into his heart causing him to scream and in a flash of light, to die.

"What did you do?" I whispered to myself. Why am I reacting like this? He's gone. I should be rejoicing! But... I couldn't.

"This is crazy." Cried Mercury causing me to agree with him. What was happening?

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." She was crazy. Lucifer was the Devil himself. He was nothing like Gabriel. Gabriel was kind, funny, even if he could be a real ass and playboy at times. Or at least that is what I'd heard about Loki. I just kept staring at his dead body.

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." My head snapped up as Dean spoke up.

"Are you outta your mind?" I heard Sam whisper at him.

"I'm outta options," I heard him reply before turning back to us, "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you." I growled audibly and began to stand at Dean's rude words before I felt Odin pulling me back down. I sighed but sat back down and kept listening.

"I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dudes not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." I straightened up at the mention of Lucifer, getting freaked out at the mention of him being summoned here. Please, no. No. This couldn't happen.

"How?" I asked managing somehow to keep my voice from shaking.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." I shared a long look with Kali before turning back to them and nodding.

"But don't even think about running or I will destroy you and make sure to chew on your bones. I'm feeling a bit peckish." Sam gulped slightly but nodded. Then they ran out the room.

* * *

We all sat around the room talking about what to do next. After announcing they were hungry however, the rest of the gods walked out to kitchen leaving Kali, Baldur, Sam, and myself. I observed Sam as he discussed how he was going to summon Lucifer. He was interesting to look at. Overly tall, floppy brown hair, and big puppy dog eyes. That's why it was so shocking he was Lucifer's vessel. In all honesty, Dean acted more like Lucifer, at least from what I'd seen. Rude, angry, and gluttonous… at least with pie. I wondered what Sam had done, to make him the prime vessel for the Devil.

"So, how are you going to do it?" I piped up as he and Kali were conversing. He turned and stared at me before clearing his throat and answering,

"I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Well it would be easier to just break them…" I thought out loud, grinning as Sam's face drained of colour. Suddenly the door was kicked open and Dean burst through.

"Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking," Then turning to Kali he said, "I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." As I began to digest the information we heard loud screams from outside the door and all the lights began to flicker.

"What's happening?" demanded Baldur.

"He's here." Sam murmured.

"How?"

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't." I shivered, all the hair on the back of neck standing up as I saw who was in the open doorway. Evil incarnate. Father of demons. The Devil. Lucifer.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother, may I?" I wanted to scream and hide. What was I thinking? I should have left when I could.

"Sam, Dean, good to see you again." They sent matching glares at him. Then I saw Baldur's hands curl up in fists.

"Baldur, don't." Warned Kali.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" He ran at Lucifer, but found himself with an arm through his chest. I gasped quietly as Lucifer pulled his arm back out of Baldur's chest.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." I stood till like a deer in the headlights as Baldur's body fell to the ground. I didn't even notice Kali until Dean pulled me to the ground causing me to narrowly miss a fireball to the face.

"You okay?" Sam cried, more to Dean than me. I jumped as the previously dead Gabriel appeared next to me.

"Not really. Better late than never, huh?" Gabriel then handed Dean a copy of something called CASA EROTICA #13 on DVD, "Guard this, with your life." He then took a deep breath and got up from the desk just in time to save Kali, blowing Lucifer through the ballroom doors.

"Lucy, I'm home," I couldn't help but snicker at the nickname. This got me a glare from Lucifer causing me to yelp and duck behind the desk once more. And apart from a slight grin Gabriel ignored me. then picked up Kali and handed her off to the hunters.

"Guys! Get them outta here." He calmly said, trying to remain cool. The boys nodded and helped her hobble out of room, me following close behind. However, before I could escape, the doors slammed close in my face.

"Not you. I want to speak with you." Lucifer said with an evil grin. I gulped and scrambled away from him.

"Lucy let her go." Gabriel ordered sternly.

"No. Now let's get down to business. You're fighting me over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." He said, with disgust in his voice. Gabriel smiled a large fake smile.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." I gaped at him and Lucifer's face screwed up in confusion.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone." Lucifer warned

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." I gasped audibly this time. No one spoke to the Devil like that and lived. I was so shocked that I barely listened to the conversation despite the circumstances. Then I heard something that stunned me.

"To people, Lucifer. People." That's who he's loyal to? An angel who cares about humans? Impossible.

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer questioned.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." What?

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions." Lucifer cried. That brought back too many painful memories. The amount of times the angels had called us that as they thrust us into eternal damnation.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." I stared at Gabriel in amazement. Did I truly meet the one good angel on this Earth?

"You say that you care for humans but look at the company you keep. A practical cannibal." Lucifer said waving his hand at me. No. He knew what I was.

"What are you blabbering about Lucifer?"

"What? She didn't tell you? You're friend happens to be a Nephilim." Gabriel shot me a shocked look, but quickly turned back to him.

"So?"

"Hmmm… suppose you really have changed."

"Well, humans will do that to you."

"Mmm… you really are loyal to these meatsuits."

"Yup."

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." I saw Gabriel creeping up at his brother from behind Lucifer's shoulder. I wanted to cheer for him but I kept my mouth shut tight. But as Gabriel lunged, Lucifer stabbed in the heart with his sword.

"NO!" I cried, but was ignored.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Then the blade was yanked out of his chest. And in a flash of light, he was dead.

"NOOOO!" I ran towards his body, only to find myself running towards a car.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Dean asked gruffly.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly. I hadn't realized the tears falling down my face before I felt sobs rack my body. Sam pulled me into an awkward hug obviously not used to comforting little girls, especially pagan gods.

"He-he's de-dead!" I cried into his shirt. They exchanged looks before nodding.

"Then we play the DVD." I nodded pulling out of the hug and wiping the tears from my face.

"Play it." The scene opened onto what looked like a cheap porn. Really?

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one." I sighed. Was he really that much of a pervert? Then I gasped as a familiar face popped up on the screen.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked.

"Sam, Dean, Artio. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not anymore," Then he stood up, "So this is me, standing up."

"And Artio. Look, I know what you are. And my promise stands true. I'm going to protect you from Michael and the God squad. Stay with the boys, and they'll never find you. I'll protect you even in death. And so will Sam and Dean. Just trying going vegetarian. They'll prefer that. Please be careful kid. We'll meet again someday." I nodded sniffling slightly. The boys gave me slightly confused looks then looking back to the screen to see Gabe engaging in sexy time.

"Ewww, turn it off, turn it off!" Sam slammed the laptop closed.

"Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four? All we need is Pestilence and Death." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Oh, is that all?" Sam said grumpily.

"I know you guys can do it." I said trying to be encouraging. They flicked their eyes back to me and nodded slowly.

"Alright kid. You're coming with us. And try to avoid eating local virgins and babies or whatever it is that you do." I grinned and nodded my head.

"And we are going shopping. You need to blend."

"Understood sir." I said giving a mock salute. Dean shook his head but grinned slightly.

"Then let's head out kid. We've got places to be and demons to see." I jumped into the backseat as he started the car and began to drive towards the setting sun.

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this! It came out of nowhere, but it was so fun to write! Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, I know Artio kind of had a rollercoaster of emotion throughout this. Just think of it this way, suppose you had escaped Hell then came face to face with the very thing that cast you down there to begin with. I think you'd be a bit freaked out. And, I don't count the Hell years in her age, so she's 6000 because that's when the Celtic time period started. Just clearing that up! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
